


Sound

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Experiments [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Sherlock is a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sherlock is obnoxious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound

“Not amused, Sherlock.”  
  
“I didn’t do it for your amusement, John,” the detective responded calmly.  
  
“I didn’t say anything about the dozens of plants that suddenly appeared all over the flat.”  
  
“I thought you just hadn’t noticed.” He jotted down tallies of buds in a notebook.  
  
“And I didn’t say anything when some of them were moved to my bedroom.”  
  
“I needed different exposure to sunlight for some of them,” Sherlock mumbled, delicately measuring several small stems.  
  
“All right. Fine. I get that.” John nodded a bit grimly.  
  
“So what’s all the fuss?”  
  
“The music, Sherlock.”  
  
“What about the music, John?”  
  
John gritted his teeth as he recognized his flatmate’s I’m-enjoying-being-a-twat voice. “You’ve got—what is it, Bach?—something classical playing to some of them.”  
  
“Mozart.”  
  
“Whatever. Opera for others.”  
  
“Yes. Verdi, specifically.”  
  
“And why is that?”  
  
“I’m testing the impact, positive or negative, of different atmospheres on the growth rate of plants. Lots of light, low light, dry air, humid…”  
  
“Yeah, Sherlock, I get that. What I don’t understand is why you felt it was all right to raid my personal collection of CDs. You’re playing my favorites to a bunch of sprouts.”  
  
“Well, John, I wanted to see how much I could stunt their growth, and your music was the only thing in the flat that was that bad.”  
  



End file.
